dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Dinosaur King TCG - Series 1: Base Set: Card Gallery
These are the TCG cards in the Base Set. (Not all images reflect the foil rarities of the cards in the deck.) Carcharodontosaurus TCG card.gif|Carcharodontosaurus DKCG-001 Daspletosaurus TCG Card.jpg|Daspletosaurus DKCG-002 Torvosaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Torvosaurus DKCG-003 Abelisaurus TCG card.jpg|Abelisaurus DKCG-004 Acrocanthosaurus TCG card.jpeg|Acrocanthosaurus DKCG-005 Giganotosaurus TCG card.jpg|Giganotosaurus DKCG-006 Rajasaurus TCG card.jpg|Rajasaurus DKCG-007 Metriacanthosaurus TCG.jpg|Metriacanthosaurus DKCG-008 Tarbosaurus TCG card.jpg|Tarbosaurus DKCG-009 Siamotyrannus TCG card.jpg|Siamotyrannus DKCG-010 Alioramus TCG.jpg|Alioramus DKCG-011 Albertosaurus TCG card.jpg|Albertosaurus DKCG-012 Gorgosaurus TCG card.jpeg|Gorgosaurus DKCG-013 Spinosaurus TCG card.gif|Spinosaurus DKCG-014 Titanosaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Titanosaurus DKCG-015 Amargasaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Amargasaurus DKCG-016 Baryonyx TCG card.jpg|Baryonyx DKCG-017 Shunosaurus TCG.jpg|Shunosaurus DKCG-018 Dicraeosaurus TCG card.jpeg|Dicraeosaurus DKCG-019 Saltasaurus TCG card.jpeg|Saltasaurus DKCG-020 Suchomimus TCG card.jpg|Suchomimus DKCG-021 Camarasaurus_TCG_card.jpg|Camarasaurus DKCG-022 Patagosaurus_TCG_card.jpg|Patagosaurus DKCG-023 Nemegtosaurus TCG card.jpg|Nemegtosaurus DKCG-024 Opisthocoelicaudia TCG card.jpg|Opisthocoelicaudia DKCG-025 Irritator TCG card.jpeg|Irritator DKCG-026 Gondwanatitan TCG Card.jpeg|Gondwanatitan DKCG-027 Pachyrhinosaurus TCG card.jpg|Pachyrhinosaurus DKCG-028 Anchiceratops TCG Card.jpeg|Anchiceratops DKCG-029 Torosaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Torosaurus DKCG-030 Arrhinoceratops TCG Card.jpeg|Arrhinoceratops DKCG-031 Triceratops TCG Card.jpeg|Triceratops DKCG-032 Chasmosaurus TCG card.jpg|Chasmosaurus DKCG-033 Udanoceratops TCG card.jpg|Udanoceratops DKCG-034 Eucentrosaurus TCG Card.JPG|Eucentrosaurus DKCG-035 Monoclonius TCG card.jpg|Monoclonius DKCG-036 Achelousaurus TCG card.jpg|Achelousaurus DKCG-037 Zuniceratops TCG Card.jpg|Zuniceratops DKCG-038 Brachyceratops TCG.jpg|Brachyceratops DKCG-039 Einiosaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Einiosaurus DKCG-040 Saichania TCG card.jpg|Saichania DKCG-041 Stegosaurus TCG card.jpg|Stegosaurus DKCG-042 Tarchia TCG Card.jpeg|Tarchia DKCG-043 Edmontonia TCG Card.JPG|Edmontonia DKCG-044 Gastonia TCG Card.jpeg|Gastonia DKCG-045 Dinokinganky.jpg|Ankylosaurus DKCG-046 Nodosaurus TCG card.jpg|Nodosaurus DKCG-047 Kentrosaurus TCG card.jpg|Kentrosaurus DKCG-048 Dacentrurus TCG card.jpg|Dacentrurus DKCG-049 Sauropelta TCG card.gif|Sauropelta DKCG-050 Lexovisaurus TCG card.jpg|Lexovisaurus DKCG-051 Wuerhosaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Wuerhosaurus DKCG-052 Talarurus TCG card.JPG|Talarurus DKCG-053 Minmi TCG Card.JPG|Minmi DKCG-054 Parasaurolophus TCG card.jpg|Parasaurolophus DKCG-055 Lambeosaurus lambei TCG Card.JPG|Lambeosaurus DKCG-056 Alticard.jpg|Altirhinus DKCG-057 Shantungosaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Shantungosaurus DKCG-058 Anatotitan TCG card.jpeg|Anatotitan DKCG-059 Iguanodon TCG card.jpg|Iguanodon DKCG-060 Corythosaurus TCG card.jpg|Corythosaurus DKCG-061 Maiasaura TCG card.jpeg|Maiasaura DKCG-062 Tsintaosaurus TCG card.jpg|Tsintaosaurus DKCG-063 Brachylophosaurus TCG.jpg|Brachylophosaurus DKCG-064 Fukuisaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Fukuisaurus DKCG-065 Muttaburrasaurus TCG Card.jpeg|Muttaburrasaurus DKCG-066 Camptosaurus TCG card.jpg|Camptosaurus DKCG-067 Ouranosaurus TCG Card.JPG|Ouranosaurus DKCG-068 Carnotaurus TCG card.jpg|Carnotaurus DKCG-069 Utahraptor TCG Card.jpeg|Utahraptor DKCG-070 9e3ae14fba 72014598 o2.jpg|Ceratosaurus DKCG-071 Dinoking b1 deltadromeus.JPG|Deltadromeus DKCG-072 Afrovenator TCG card.jpg|Afrovenator DKCG-073 Neovenator TCG Card.jpg|Neovenator DKCG-074 Allosaurus TCG card.jpg|Allosaurus DKCG-075 Sinraptor TCG card.jpg|Sinraptor DKCG-076 Monolophosaurus TCG Card.JPG|Monolophosaurus DKCG-077 Szechuanosaurus TCG card.JPG|Szechuanosaurus DKCG-078 Piatnitzkysaurus TCG card.jpg|Piatnitzkysaurus DKCG-079 Liliensternus TCG card.jpg|Liliensternus DKCG-080 Dilophosaurus TCG card.jpg|Dilophosaurus DKCG-081 Velociraptor card.jpg|Velociraptor DKCG-082 Tail Slam TCG Card 1.JPG|Tail Slam DKCG-083 Attack boost TCG Card.jpeg|Attack Boost DKCG-084 Defense burst TCG Card.jpeg|Defense Boost DKCG-085 Diving Press TCG Card.JPG|Diving Press DKCG-086 Sand Storm TCG Card.JPG|Sand Storm DKCG-087 Dino swing TCG Card.jpeg|Dino Swing DKCG-088 Stomping Hammer TCG Card.JPG|Stomping Hammer DKCG-089 Grind Away TCG Card.JPG|Grind Away DKCG-090 Atomic Bomb TCG Card.JPG|Atomic Bomb DKCG-091 Fire Power TCG Card.JPG|Fire Power DKCG-092 Water Power TCG Card.JPG|Water Power DKCG-093 Thunder Power TCG Card.JPG|Thunder Power DKCG-094 Earth Power TCG Card.JPG|Earth Power DKCG-095 Grass Power TCG Card.JPG|Grass Power DKCG-096 Wind Power TCG Card.jpg|Wind Power DKCG-097 Venom fang TCG Card.jpeg|Venom Fang DKCG-098 Final Fury TCG Card 1.JPG|Final Fury DKCG-099 Kamikaze Tackle TCG Card 1.JPG|Kamikaze Tackle DKCG-100 Surprise Ally TCG Card.JPG|Surprise Ally DKCG-101 Surprise Technique TCG Card.JPG|Surprise Technique DKCG-102 Leaellynasaura_TCG_card.jpeg|Absorb Power DKCG-103 Battle Recharge TCG Card 1-Silver.png|Battle Recharge DKCG-104 Pin down TCG Card.jpeg|Pin Down DKCG-105 Knockout Blast TCG Card 1.jpg|Knockout Blast DKCG-106 Screen shot 2012-01-31 at 3.26.46 PM.png|Fire Cannon DKCG-107 Blazing Spin TCG Card.JPG|Blazing Spin DKCG-108 Dinoking base109.JPG|Fire Bomb DKCG-109 Lava Storm TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Lava Storm DKCG-110 Jaws of Flame TCG Card 1-Gold.JPG|Jaws of Flame DKCG-111 Supernova TCG Card 1-Gold.png|Supernova DKCG-112 Water Sword TCG Card.JPG|Water Sword DKCG-113 Aqua Whip TCG Card 1.JPG|Aqua Whip DKCG-114 Tragic Sphere TCG Card 1.JPG|Tragic Sphere DKCG-115 Vital Soak TCG Card 1-Silver.JPG|Vital Soak DKCG-116 Acid Rain TCG Card 1-Gold.jpg|Acid Rain DKCG-117 Futabasaurus TCG card.jpeg|Flash Flood DKCG-118 Lightning Strike TCG Card.JPG|Lightning Strike DKCG-119 Thunder Bazooka TCG Card 1.gif|Thunder Bazooka DKCG-120 Lightning Spear TCG Card.jpg|Lightning Spear DKCG-121 Energy Spike TCG Card 1-Silver 1a.jpg|Energy Spike DKCG-122 Voltage Boost TCG Card.jpg|Voltage Boost DKCG-123 Electric aura TCG Card.jpeg|Electric Aura DKCG-124 Earthquake TCG.JPG|Earthquake DKCG-125 Mole Attack TCG Card.jpg|Mole Attack DKCG-126 Spike Arrows.jpg|Spike Arrows DKCG-127 Boulder Crush TCG Card 1.jpg|Boulder Crush DKCG-128 Deep Canyon TCG Card 1-Gold.JPG|Deep Canyon DKCG-129 Survival Instinct TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Survival Instinct DKCG-130 Oviraptor TCG card.jpeg|Egg Blaster DKCG-131 Metal Wing TCG Card 1.JPG|Metal Wing DKCG-132 Big Foot Assault TCG Card.jpg|Big Foot Assault DKCG-133 Emerald Cure TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Emerald Cure DKCG-134 S.O.S. TCG Card 1.jpg|S.O.S. DKCG-135 Overgrowth TCG Card.JPG|Overgrowth DKCG-136 Razor Wind TCG Card 1.jpg|Razor Wind DKCG-137 Ninja Attack TCG.JPG|Ninja Attack DKCG-138 Tornado Toss TCG.JPG|Tornado Toss DKCG-139 Hurricane Strike TCG Card 1-Silver.jpg|Hurricane Strike DKCG-140 Roaring Tempest TCG Card 1.jpg|Roaring Tempest DKCG-141 Whirlwind TCG Card 1.jpg|Whirlwind DKCG-142 Max Taylor DKCG.jpg|Max Taylor DKCG-143 Rex owen TCG Card.jpeg|Rex Owen DKCG-144 dinoking_base145.JPG|Zoe Drake DKCG-145 Dr. Z DKCG.jpg|Dr. Z DKCG-146 Ursula TCG.jpg|Ursula DKCG-147 Ed DKCG.png|Ed DKCG-148 Terry(Battle Mode) TCG Card.jpeg|Terry (Battle Mode) DKCG-149 Terry TCG Card.jpeg|Terry DKCG-150 Chomp TCG card.gif|Chomp (Battle Mode) DKCG-151 Triceratops - Chomp TCG Card 1-DKCG.gif|Chomp DKCG-152 Tyrannosaurus TCG card.jpg.jpeg|Tyrannosaurus DKCG-153 Spinosaurus art work TCG card.gif.jpeg|Spinosaurus DKCG-154 Styracosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Styracosaurus DKCG-155 Saichania TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Saichania DKCG-156 Stegosaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.JPG|Stegosaurus DKCG-157 Parasaurolophus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Parasaurolophus DKCG-158 Carnotaurus TCG Card 2-Collosal.jpg|Carnotaurus DKCG-159 Utahraptor TCG Card..jpeg|Utahraptor DKCG-160 Category:TCG